


what a plot twist you were

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: He should have seen it coming, should have picked up on the subtle hints his body kept giving him, like the butterflies in his stomach, his racing heart, the blush that spread over his nose and cheeks whenever Javier complimented him or smiled at him.OrYuzuru falls in love with Javier and doesnt know what to do.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	what a plot twist you were

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's me again lol. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a nice day/night. 
> 
> Um this idea stemmed from late night thoughts and eventually it spiraled into this mess thanks to my friends so yeah... ┐(￣～￣)┌
> 
> Anyway, I would recommend listening to either Day6 "I would" or Eden "Crash" since it set the vibe for me personally. 
> 
> English isnt my first language so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Ps: this isn't proofread

Love was fickle, it was messy and quite frankly time consuming. That's what Yuzuru thought about love anyway. 

He wasn't against love per say, no, he himself had sometimes thought about the warmth of having a partner, but he didn't have time for love, didn't have the patience for it, he had to focus on skating and skating only. 

-

Falling in love with Javier had come as a total surprise. He should have seen it coming, should have picked up on the subtle hints his body kept giving him, like the butterflies in his stomach, his racing heart, the blush that spread over his nose and cheeks whenever Javier complimented him or smiled at him. 

Yuzuru lay awake in bed that night, mulling over the issue, his thought a train wreck, jumping from one to another subsequently giving him a pounding headache causing him to groan in defeat.

He called it a night and closed his eyes yet Javier filled his thoughts, Javier's smile burned into his eyelids, his laugh echoing in his ears. 

The next morning when Brian saw him he sighed and told him to go back home and rest. For the first time Yuzuru didn't argue back.

-

Yuzuru ended up slipping. 

It was a rather loud gala afterparty, everyone mingling and dancing around. Yuzuru was tucked away in a corner nursing a glass of orange juice as he observed everyone. 

He had startled when he felt a hand ghost over his waist and turned around to be met with a smiling Javi. 

He had whined about Javier scaring him as Javier halfheartedly apologized, a grin pulling the edges of his mouth, eyes shining slightly. 

Yuzuru had stared dumbly and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Javier's lips. 

Javier froze, eyes wide as Yuzuru pulled back, a ice cold feeling washing over his body as he slowly backed away mumbling apologies. He had turned around and ran out of the venue, weaving between bodies and tables ignoring Javier calling his name.

He quickly exited the place, tears streaming down his face as he power walked down the street, the only light coming from a few street lamps. 

He hiccuped softly as he sat down under a streetlamp, tears cascading down his face. 

Stupid, he had thought, Javier would definitely hate him now. 

He felt a pair of hands softly place themselves on his shoulder and someone kneel in front of him. It was Javi. 

Of course it was. 

Yuzuru stared at the ground and quickly wiped away his tears, another soft hiccup surfacing. Yuzuru felt one of Javier's warm hands tilt his head up. He let his head be lifted, his body trembling slightly as he looked at Javier's face. 

Javier was looking at him, eyes so so soft and caring. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Said Yuzuru, a fresh batch tears brimming in his eyes.

Javier caressed his hair. "Like what?" 

"Like you care, you giving me hope, that's bad Javi." Hiccuped Yuzuru. 

Javier smiled once again and pressed their foreheads together. "Who says I don't care?" 

And before Yuzuru could utter another word Javier pressed their lips together. It was soft, light and sweet. A simple press of lips. 

Yuzuru stilled for a few moments before wrapping his arms around Javier's neck and kissing back before pulling apart. 

Javier had stared at Yuzuru before softly wiping away his tears. 

"You're so pretty when you cry cariño, so so pretty." Uttered Javier, almost sighing the words.

Yuzuru felt a blush creeping up his neck as he chuckled wetly. 

"Javi?" Asked Yuzuru tentatively.

"Hmm?" 

"I... I love you." 

Javier grinned brightly. "I love you too."

-

"Comgratulations!" 

"Congrats guys!" 

Yuzuru had learnt something, love was indeed fickle and messy, yet that's what made it so unique, that what made it love. 

Yuzuru smiled.

"What are you smiling about my lovely marido?" Asked Javier as he rested his chin on Yuzuru's shoulder. 

Yuzuru giggled and intertwined their hands, matching rings glittering in the sunlight. 

"Nothing, dear husband."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... drabble (? Is it a drabble) that I wrote at around 5 am 
> 
> It's currently about 8 am here so I'm gonna get some sleep ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> Oh btw, marido is husband in spanish
> 
> Bye!


End file.
